Hope in spades
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Balto has had enough about being treated like trash, so he runs away. Hopefully Steele can stop him. Request for Animefanreader402. Heavy into adult themes.


Balto let loose a gusty sigh as he gazed on at the little town of Nome. It was the only home he had ever properly remembered since the vague memories he had when he was a very young pup. The wolf dog found it sad that he saw this place as home, considering that the humans and the other dogs never acted like he was welcome. The wolf-dog sighed again, this time a lot more sadly then the first one. In-spite of everything being done to him, he knew he'd miss everyone here, some of them more then others.

"I'm sorry Jenna, Boris, I hope you can forgive me one day," Balto murmured into the wind before finally turning around to leave the final outskirts of Nome. His plan, when he came up with it months ago, is simple, leave Nome and find a wolf pack. Hopefully a wolf pack would actually take him in, in-spite of being a mixed breed. The several wolfs that he had met while hunting knew of his difference, but never really said much on the subject, hopefully a pack wouldn't do the same. Before fully leaving the vicinity of town, he glanced back at the tiny town and wondered if anyone would actually miss him, outside of Jenna and Boris of course. Seconds later, memories of being screamed at, hit, starved, and randomly attacked, surfaced and he let out several deep shudders at the horrendous past he had. No one, outside of Boris and Muck and Luck, had ever cared enough to wonder if he needed food. Because of the tragedy that had happened to his family when he was a child, he had learned to hunt at a very young age, However, there were nights were it would get too cold, or a bad storm wouldn't let up, making it impossible to hunt for food.

Handouts were usually a must on winter nights, especially on the really bad winter nights and most dogs, homeless or no, got those handouts because of most of the dogs had their uses. Balto is the only one who never got a hand out from the humans. Well, until Jenna anyway. The female husky had managed to sneak food to him and Boris regularly before and after Balto had gotten the medicine back to Nome. Jenna had always been kind to Balto and Boris, even before they became really good friends during and after the medicine run. Her human Rosy found out about Jenna sneaking food to Balto and had always managed to sneak extra food into Jenna's food dish to help out, especially considering Balto saved her life.

The wolf-dog let out another gusty sigh before turning back around and walking farther from his home, unaware that his former team mates had spotted him. They had been called on another important run for extra medical and food supplies that the town would always need and Balto hadn't been invited. The dogs threw quick glances at each other as they pulled in, knowing to tell Steele as soon as they saw him. The black and white husky had been left behind because of a light sprain in his front left paw and it would have been a bad idea to take him on this particular journey. Steele had learned enough from his past defeat and loss of his companions, who had come around when he finally changed, that the end result of a run was more important then him being the best.

The larger husky had also become insistent on the whereabouts of Balto since the half bred saved Nome's children from sickness. It had almost become somewhat of an obsession for Steele to know about Balto and his where abouts. Though some would argue that the obsession had always been there. Most of his sled team knew why, but were wise enough not to say anything, mostly due to Steele being pack leader. As soon the sled team made it fully into town and were released from their confines, they automatically went to the boiler room to find Steele. Sure enough, the large husky was there, chewing on a large bone, gnawing it somewhat nervously. He didn't like not going with his team, or being away from them. Regardless being a complete asshole, he did worry about his pack. A throat suddenly cleared and Steele looked up, dropping the bone he was worrying.

"Report," Steele said, raising one brow ridge.

"The mission was a complete success. However, as we were passing the outskirts of town, we saw Balto on the way out. Looks like he was leaving town," Kaltag replied, face carefully neutral. He knew better then to show emotion on his face when it concerned Balto.

"Out of town? I wonder why," Steele replied, standing up a little stiffly.

"Probably because everyone hates him," Lucky replied softly, shifting on his feet. He had learned the hard way not to openly express his dislike of the half breed, though he did give the wolf-dog his respect. Steele frowned before he left his team without a word, leaving his pack semi confused. Kaltag shook his, a worried gaze on his face as he sat down on his assigned pillow. He was one of the few who had actually known Steele the longest and was one super few who could predict his moods easier then most. Since Kaltag had known Steele, and predicted his moods easier, the husky had made him not only his second command, but his confidant. Well, when he wanted to confide in someone.

_ 'Steele better put claim on Balto before someone else does. In spite of Balto not being trusted, he is one of the more attractive mutts out there. Plus, he isn't as inbreed as some of the dogs here so more females are after him for breeding rights_,' Kaltag thought, before shifting his weight off of his soar paws. His trip had been a long one and he just wanted to rest some before his human called him home.

Meanwhile with Steele, the husky had managed to get a good whiff of Balto's scent, which had been by the boiler room, and was currently tracking the smaller wolf-dog towards a dilapidated part of the forest, the one where they had to go through on their runs. After several long moments of looking, Steel found Balto and the mutt looked perfect, much to his pleasure. Hopefully the idiot hadn't been severely hurt from anything, including the bastard humans back home. Steele stilled when he finally got a good glance at the amber eyed beauty, entranced with how the dappled light of the fading sun glinted off the mix breed's soft fur.

"Now, little mutt, where do you think you're running off too?" Steele asked loudly, breaking the silence as he stepping forward to Balto's now still form. Balto turned to look at the large dog, completely startled, regardless of his amber eyes being completely dull and showing his hurt.

"What do you want Steel?" Balto asked glumly. Steele's ears perked forward and he frowned.

"I want everything mutt, but at the moment, I came to bring you home," Steele replied.

"What home Steele? The old decrepit boat that's going to fall apart any time now? The garbage bins? Or maybe out on the street with no shelter, begging for the non existent food that the humans will never give me?" Balto asked semi heatedly, though his voice sounded dull. Steele's frown deepened before a snarl came to his muzzle.

"Mutt..." Steele growled out warningly.

"Don't give me that Steele. No human would be willing to take a filthy half breed, remember? Besides, you helped start that crap about me being vicious," Balto snarled back, his own large, sharp teeth bared to Steele.

"I will start that shit Mutt, because you are mine," Steele snarled, stalking closer to the grey wolf mix as he did so.

"W-what?" Balto stuttered out in complete surprise. A small part of him pulsed in hope that Steele meant it, but the more logical side stated that the husky was probably making a fool out of him.

"You heard me mutt, your mine. As in my mate, my bitch, COMPLETELY MINE!" Steele snarled out loudly.

"Y-yours?" Balto stuttered out nervously, his hope once again rising.

"Yes, Mine, I tried to make you solely dependent on me, but it didn't work, and now you're running away before I could fully claim you," Steele snarled before tackling the wolf to the ground. Balto yelped and rolled with the larger male before managing to shove Steele away.

"What kind of messed up logic is that? You can't do that to the one you want," Balto snapped back while pulling himself up, he made sure to keep his amber eyes on Steel while he did so, just in case. The large husky didn't lunge again, but he did start stalking around the mix breed in relentless circles.

"My logic, mutt, is impeccable. Aside from that, you are still completely mine and not aloud to leave without my say so," Steele snapped out.

"W-what would you want me? And what the hell did you mean by claim?" Balto stuttered out, voice small.

"You're strong, gorgeous, kind, and have the stamina to keep up with me. No other dog can do that. Besides, no one in this town has caught my attention the way you have because they're not worth my time," Steele replied heatedly, though an edge of coldness was in his tone.

"R-really?" Balto stuttered out.

"Yes," Steele snarled out lightly.

"I, I want you too, Steele. I thought you d-didn't want me," Balto replied softly. Steele's eyes widened in complete shock, not expecting that answer.

"Good! Now, come with me, I'm bringing you back to town," Steele replied, regaining he composure quickly.

"Just cause you want me, doesn't mean anyone else in town does," Balto huffed out.

"Then I'll make them see and get you a home, now come, it's freezing out here," Steele groused out. Balto sighed and went with the large husky, knowing by now that it was impossible to argue with him. Thirty-five minutes later, the two K-nines made into town and then, finally, into the boiler room. Surprisingly, it was completely empty, which is completely odd considering that this room was always full. Steele saw the opportunity and grinned wolfishly as he walked into the exceedingly warm room. There was a slight limp in his graceful gate and Balto was automatically reminded that Steele had hurt himself. Balto frowned, feeling guilty, but said nothing.

"So, what are we doing here?" Balto asked softly. Steele glanced over at him and smirked broadly, it was the type of smirk that portrayed complete filth. In-spite of his light injury, the large husky pounced on the wolf-dog. Balto yelped again, just as loudly while being pinned b the black and white husky. Before he knew what was happening, he was turned around and promptly mounted by Steele's large body. Balto gulped as he felt Steele's length come out of his pocket to brush against his thigh. Steele aligned himself up with Balto's hole, rubbing it gently as his front paws clutched at his slender hips. Balto gulped, but moved his tail so Steele could get better access.

"Mine!" Steele growled out before slowly shoving his swollen length into Balto's tight channel. Balto moaned in pain as he was invaded, but didn't move from the position that he was in. Moments later, after Steele was sure that Balto was adjusted, he started thrusting into the tight body below him. Balto let out a moan of pleasured pain and canted his hips back so Steele could deepen his thrusts. Steele grinned lecherously and began to really pound into the tight body below him, grunting in pleasure every time that Balto tightened on him. In a matter of a few moments, their fur was standing on end and their tails were sticking straight up in pleasure.

"Oohh," Balto moaned out, long and low, loving the feel of Steele sliding in and out of him at a fast pace. A thought surfaced briefly of Steele knotting him, but the though drifted away before he could actually think on it. Steele's pounding cock was doing wonders of turning his brain to mush. Steele's front legs tightened on his hips as his pace increased violently. The thought of him actually being inside of his pretty little mutt was driving him absolutely insane. The screams and howls of pleasure weren't helping either. Soon enough, Balto was bucking back to meet him, his own pleasure taking over his brain so he couldn't really focus on anything else.

In a matter of moments, Balto climaxed, shooting his essence all over the floor below him, staining the wood with his scent permanently. Steele grinned as Balto came before letting his own knot swell, stretching Balto's already tightening insides. Balto let out a small shriek of pain before Steele's seed splattered his insides, drenching them with it. Balto moaned, his amber eyes rolling inside of his head before he collapsed. Steele grinned before he turned himself around so they were tail to tail.

"Now your mine mutt, forever," Steele chuckled out darkly as they both got their breath back.

"L-looks like it," Balto panted back, his insides twitching around the swollen knot inside of him. The feeling of being filled by Steele was completely addicting. He hoped this wouldn't end, though he doubted it would. The only thing that would make his life a little better would be a home for him, Boris and the two polar bears that had adopted them as family. Hopefully Steele could somehow pull that off, even if Balto had his doubts about that actually happening.


End file.
